deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Rainbow Mika (Street Fighter) vs. Blue Mary (SNK)
R. Mika Alpha 3 Render.png Blue Mary.jpg Opening Spider: It often seems that the fighting females of pop culture more often than not use a fighting style that reflects the typical ideals of femininity. Pixie: We might be over-run by skinny, fragile, battle-ballerinas leaping gracefully over their more muscular foes, but the female grappler is a rarity. Rainbow Mika, the Star of the Ring. Spider: And Mary Ryan, better known as Blue Mary. I’m Spider. Pixie: And I’m Pixie! Spider: And it’s our job to analyze their power, abilities and skills to determine who would win a Death Battle. Pixie: …You’re probably getting tired of hearing this, but for this battle, like all of our Fighting Game Themed Battles, we’re going to analyze non-canon gameplay from both sides. Good? Good. Rainbow Mika Spider: At a young age, Mika was inspired by famed Russian wrestler, Zangief, and dedicated herself to her dream of becoming a wrestler and emulating his fighting style. Pixie: She probably thought his chest-hair and man-speedo were pretty sexy, too. Spider: After training heavily with retired female wrestler Yoko, Mika decided to gain attention for herself by traveling the world and challenging the most skilled martial artists she could find. of Yoko Littner from TTGL appears on screen. Pixie: I didn’t know Yoko used to be a wrestler. Spider: Not that Yoko. of Yoko Kanno, composer for The Seatbelts appears. Pixie: This one? Spider: No. picture of John Lennon’s wife, Yoko Ono appears. Pixie: This one? Spider: NO! Mika encountered rich heir Karin, and impressed her enough that Karin volunteered to sponsor Mika’s wrestling career. Pixie: She also met her hero Zangeif, and was presumably so excited she wet her leotard. Spider: Ew. Zangief gave Mika the honor of a spar, but after a grueling twenty minute match, Mika fell to Zangief’s Final Atomic Buster technique. Zangief congratulated Mika’s spirit and skill afterwards, spurring Mika to continue on her path to stardom. Pixie: And she’s on that path today! Mika uses a variety of pro wrestler-style attacks, including head-butts, knife-hands and drop-kicks. She also uses a variety of grappling attacks, including her signature Daydream Headlock, an acrobatic flip-throw called Brimstone, an anti-air leg-grab called the Wingless Airplane, and the Paradise Hold, which is essentially a forward-flipping combat face-sit. Yum. Spider: …You’re going to keep drooling over Mika’s butt this whole analysis, aren’t you? Pixie (wiping drool): Damn right I am! Mika also uses that magnificent backside of hers for the Shooting Peach Attack, where she launches herself ass-first at her opponent. Of course, if this misses, she lands flat on her ass and is left vulnerable to counter-attack, but it’s totally worth it to be the proud owner of one of the sexiest attacks in all of fighting games. Spider: Er… Mika loves to play up the crowd. By pulling out a wireless microphone and delivering a hammy, over-the-top speech, Mika can psyche herself up, increasing the damage of her throws. Performing with her mic and taking damage builds energy in Mika’s V-Gauge. Normally she uses the V-Gauge to call in her partner, Nadeshiko, for an assist, but obviously, that counts as outside interference, and Mika has proven in Street Fighter Alpha 3 that she is perfectly capable of fighting by herself, so she will not be allowed to call in Nadeshiko during this Death Battle. Pixie: Aww, no double butt-crushes? Well, Mika can still use the V-Gauge for her V-Reversal, the Peach Gator, where she blocks an attack and counters with a kick to the gut, followed by a reverse head-lock take-down. She’s also got a few Super Combos she can use once she’s built up the energy. In the Rainbow Hip Rush, she launches two back-hands followed by a Shooting Peach, and if Mika has the energy, she can extend this combo, adding more hits, kicks and butt-strikes. With Heavenly Dynamite, she grabs her opponent and deals a rapid series of head-butts. While they’re dazed, she can follow-up with a Daydream Headlock or a suplex, or by dragging her opponent onto the turnbuckle of a wrestling ring (that wasn’t there before, interestingly) and then leaping off and slamming them into the floor. Spider: Her most versatile Super by far, however, is the Sardine Beach Special. Mika runs towards her opponent, and can attack with a sliding kick, a drop-kick or a clothesline, followed by leaping off her turn-buckle for a flying kick, body-splash or thigh-press. Alternately, instead of running up and attacking immediately, she can flip over their heads for a quick drop-kick or throw. Pixie: Dang, that’s a lot of options. Too bad she can’t do it without having a stock of Super Meter, which takes her a while to build. Spider: And that’s not the end of her limitations. While energetic, Mika isn’t particularly smart, and tends to let her ideas about the glory of wrestling get a little out of hand. When she caught Birdie stealing donuts and soundly defeated him, she proclaimed that Birdie had no ‘Muscle Spirit’. Birdie asked what that was, forcing Mika to realize that she didn’t actually know. This distracted Mika long enough for Birdie to escape. Pixie: Well, it’s not like wrestlers are known for being smart. Also, Mika doesn’t have too many canon victories. She whupped Birdie, but literally everyone has whupped Birdie. She managed to grapple with a bear for a couple of seconds, but ultimately, Zangief had to step in and save her sweet, juicy ass from getting turned to bear-chow. Regardless, Mika has a lot of spirit, and surprising amount of skill. from Street Fighter Alpha 3 shows Mika pulling out her mic after beating Karin Mika: RAAAAINBOOOOW! Blue Mary Spider: Mary Ryan worked as a secret service agent, protecting the president alongside her father (whose name is not given) and her ex-boyfriend, Butch. Pixie: Yeesh, I can’t even begin to imagine how stressful that must have been. Working with her dad and ex-boyfriend at the same time, I mean. Not the protecting the president part. Spider: While on a mission together, both her father and her former lover were shot and killed by terrorists. For a time, it was said that Mary had never smiled since, and she took on the moniker, “Blue Mary”. Pixie: She’s cheered up quite a bit since she became friends, and later, lovers, with Terry Bogard, but people still call her Blue Mary anyways, because it sounds pretty cool. Spider: Mary went on to work as a private detective, and when a mysterious benefactor (actually the criminal mastermind Geese Howard) invited her to the King of Fighters Tournament, Mary was given a chance to show off her hand-to-hand skill. Pixie: Mary practices Commando Sambo. While ‘Commando’ Sambo isn’t actually a thing that exists, Combat ''Sambo is, and it’s badass. For the purposes of this analysis, we’ll assume that Commando Sambo is mostly like Combat Sambo, except that the user isn’t wearing any underwear. Spider (face-palming): You’re hopeless, Pixie… Sambo is a Russian martial art using both grappling and striking techniques, and was developed by the Soviet Army, who desired to create a more effective method of hand-to-hand combat. Sambo draws from Boxing, Savate, Judo and Greco-Roman wrestling, to name just a few influences. Needless to say, this makes it an extremely well-rounded and versatile Martial Art. In addition to the typical punches, elbows, knees and kicks, Mary sports a few unique actions, like a trip-throw elbow-drop combination, a leaping double-hammer-fist and a double-round kick. Pixie: Like any decent Fighting Game character, Mary uses a variety of spectacular special attacks. The terribly named Spin Fall is a flying somersault kick that Mary can follow up with the Spider, a grappling take-down where she grabs her opponent with her legs and wrenches their arm. Her Straight Slicer is a sliding kick that… kind of sounds a lot like Cammy White’s Razor Edge Slicer… Wait, her next attack is a kick special with ‘Arrow’ in the name? And rises just like Cammy’s Cannon Spike!? SNK, you thieving bastards! Spider: Well, while the Vertical Arrow is a rising kick similar to the Cannon Spike, Mary can actually follow-up the attack by grabbing her opponents with her knees and slamming them into ground, so it’s pretty different from Cammy’s attack. Pixie (grumbling): If you say so… Mary also has tricky three counter-grapples she can use to shut down enemy attacks. Mary’s Reverse Facelock counters jumping and high to mid-ranged attacks by pulling foes into a sacrifice throw and kicking them into the air behind her. The Head Buster counters low attacks by flipping her enemy over and elbow dropping them. The Real Counter lets Mary dodge any attack except a grab and follow up with a nasty suplex. Spider: Blue Mary also packs three powerful Desperation Moves, which she can use after building energy by attacking and taking damage. Her Rose Splash lets her dash back and forwards past her opponent while hammering them with side elbow-strikes, then flying kick them and knock them into the air with a spinning back-hand strike. With the Dynamite Swing, she leaps into the air to perform a knee-strike into a take down, then grabs her stunned foe, swings them around while spinning like a top, and hurls them away. Her most devastating attack is the Typhoon, where Mary… well… Pixie: Where Mary shamelessly rips off Cammy’s Frankensteiner. Spider: Where Mary grabs her opponent with her legs, leaps high into the air while spinning, and slams them into the ground. The move does bear a passing resemblance to the Frankensteiner, but Mary leaps far higher, so it likely hits much harder. It also worth noting that while Mary does not have any real super-human abilities, she can infuse her throws and attacks with Ki energy. Curiously, Mary can ignore her opponent’s weight while throwing them by… um… honestly, I’m having trouble wrapping my head around the physics on that one. Maybe Mary’s Ki energy lets her temporarily interrupt the flow of gravitons between her foe and the earth, so that they temporarily weight nothing? But even then, you’d have to factor in the resistance of their inertia, which— Pixie: Spider. Spider: Yes? Pixie: Say video-game physics. Just say it. Spider: …Video-game physics? Pixie (smiling): Ah, that’s better. Now we can move on. Mary doesn’t have too many glaring weakpoints. She doesn’t have any ranged attacks, but then again, not many grapplers do. She’s not always successful in her missions or investigations, but she did manage to dismantle the cartel called NESTS, with some help from her boyfriend Terry and the Women’s Martial Arts Team, so she’s got more crime-busting under her belt than most of the people reading this do. While she does occasionally angst about her work and her past, Mary has an extremely friendly personality, and wears a smile inside the ring and out. from KOF 2001 shows Blue Mary knocking out Mai Shirunuai Blue Mary: It's been a while... hate to bloody a buddy. DEATH BATTLE! Spider: Alright, our combatants are ready. Let’s put an end to this debate once and for all. Pixie: It’s time for a Death Battle! * * * It is the final match of the No Holds Barred Women’s Grappling Tournament. To get this far, our two finalists have had to sign multiple injury and death waivers and wrestle their way through a plethora of powerful and skilled grapplers. The announcer introduces the final fighters as they step into the ring: Rainbow Mika and Blue Mary. Zangeif and Terry have tagged along to watch the fight from the bleachers. Mika extends a hand. “Try to really sell it when I take you down, okay? I want to make sure my last fight really makes an impression on the fans. Mary smiles confidently, grasps Mika’s hand and squeezes. “I won’t be holding back.” Both women part to the corners of their cage and wait for the announcer to declare the start the first round. '''FIGHT!' ' '''Mika opens the fight with a Shooting Peach, but Mary counters with a Reverse Face-lock and kicks Mika into the air. Before Mika can hit the ground, Mary strikes her with the Vertical Arrow, grabs Mika between her knees and slams her into the floor. Mika rises to her feet and swings a reverse knife-hand at Mary. Mary blocks the blow, but Mika kicks her in the ankle, creating an opening, and grabs Mary in a Daydream Headlock. Mary gasps as Mika slams her into the floor, and Mika takes a moment to pull out her mic and work the crowd. “That’s right!” she shouts. “It’s the one and only Rainbow Mi—” Blue Mary interrupts Rainbow Mika’s speech by Spin Fall kicking her straight in the head, wrapping her legs around Mika’s torso and taking her to the ground. Mary wrenches on Mika’s arm, and the young wrestler groans in pain and drops the mic. Satisfied, Mary releases her, then tosses the mic out of the cage. Rainbow Mika sneers. “Idiot! You totally screwed up my performance. Don’t you know what makes a match great? It’s persona, presentation!” Mary responds by elbowing Mika in the gut and striking her in the face with a backfist. Mika shakes off the blow and goes for another low kick, but Mary hops over the kick and lands a double hammer-fist to the top of Mika’s head. Mika staggers forwards and throws a low, rolling shoulder-charge, upsetting Mary’s balance, then drop-kicks her, knocking her off her feet. Mary stands up and launches another Spin Fall, but this time Mika counters with her Wingless Airplane and catches and slams Mary with her legs. Mary struggles to her feet, acting dazed, and Mika uses the opening to launch the Sardine Beach Special. She charges and launches a powerful lariat … playing straight into Mary’s trap. Suddenly, Mary smirks and uses the Real Counter. She evades Mika’s strike, grabs Mika around the waist and suplexes her so hard the floor shakes. Mika rises, rubbing her head, then launches forwards in a Shooting Peach. Mary rises to meet the attack, knees Mika straight in the ass, then slams her into the floor. As Mika rubs her sore booty, Mary grabs her by the hair, swings her around rapidly, and then hurls her against the wall of the cage, completing the Dynamite Swing. “Ugh… you’re tougher than you look,” Mika groans as she stands up. “But—” Mika abruptly pulls a back-up mic out of her cleavage “—you have no chance against the one and only Rainbow Mika! Just look at that pathetic excuse for a costume. You really think you’re going to get attention like that?” Mary rolls her eyes and launches a Straight Slicer, knocking Mika off her feet. As Mika stands, Mary goes for round-kick, but Mika blocks and counters with the Peach Gator, stomping Mary’s gut, then grabbing her neck for a take-down. Mary rises, but Mika suddenly catches her with the Heavenly Dynamite grab. Mika bashes her head into Blue Mary’s face repeatedly, stunning her, then drags her up onto an inexplicable turn-buckle and slams her into the floor. As Mika turns back towards the crowd, Mary rubs her aching head. “This isn’t good… she must have given me a bad head injury, because I could have sworn I just saw the turn-buckle of a wrestling ring appear in the middle of the cage. Time to end this.” As Mary rises, Mika charges in and swings at her head. Mary blocks the blow, grabs Mika with her legs, and launches the Typhoon. With her legs latched tightly around Rainbow Mika’s body, Blue Mary leaps so high she passes over the top of the cage, flip around and slams Mika headfirst into the ground. Mika doesn’t get up, and Mary turns to the crowd with a smile… but after a moment, she realizes that Mika is a little too still. Her chest doesn’t even seem to be moving as it ought to if she were breathing. Sweating, Mary quickly kneels to check her pulse. “Oh no.” Mary quickly grabs Mika’s dropped microphone. “Her heart’s stopped! Someone call an ambulance, now!” Minutes later, paramedics rush in to seize Mika’s lifeless body. '''K.O!' ' '…Rainbow Mika opens her eyes. She is lying in a hospital bed. Blue Mary and Zangief are standing over her, smiling. His face wet with tears, Zangeif embraces Mika. Blue Mary quietly slips away to collect her prize money and spend an afternoon relaxing with Terry, recovering from the stress of nearly committing manslaughter. Post-Battle Analysis Pixie: Aww, Bubble Butt lost!? But wait… this is Death Battle. Doesn’t that mean the fight has to end with well… death? Spider: Technically speaking, it did. If you had bothered to speak to the paramedics after Mika’s recovery, you would know that Rainbow Mika did die. In fact, she was legally dead for almost a full minute before they managed to restart her heart, thus saving her life and saving Blue Mary from yet another horrific tragedy to angst over. Pixie: Yay! It’s a happy ending all around. Spider: Since few feats to measure raw power were given, this fight was determined by intelligence and skill. As a successful private detective, Mary is much smarter and more observant than the easily-distracted and ditzy Mika, and this gave Mary a tactical edge. Further, Blue Mary’s Sambo is a vastly superior fighting style to Mika’s. Professional wrestling focuses on spectacle and big, exaggerated hits, and in a sense, it isn’t a martial art at all. Sambo was developed to be effective in life or death situations. Against Mary’s practical, serious fighting style, Mika’s theatrical style didn’t stand a chance. Pixie: Though if it’s any consolation, Mika, I personally think your fighting style is way sexier. Spider: Most of Mika’s methods of approach involve leaping through the air and striking. Mary’s Vertial Arrow and Dynamite Swing were both excellent counters to an aerial attack, and the way Mika puts all her weight into her charges and blows made her easy to counter and unbalance. While Mika’s Peach Gator let her counter Mary’s attacks, she could only so after charging the V-Gauge. Meanwhile, Mary has access to three different counter-grapples any time she likes. Between the Spin Fall, Straight Slicer and her spinning elbow-attack, Mary had plenty of ways to safely get inside while keeping Mika guessing. Mika’s Sardine Beach Special might have been more versatile than Mary’s Desperation Moves, but she could only perform it when she had enough energy in her Super Meter, and when Mary countered the first attempt, Mika didn’t get time to build the energy for a repeat performance. Mary, on the other hand, didn’t depend on building energy first to play mind-games during her approach. Pixie: One last thing I might mention… as much as I love Mika’s twin-tails, they’re not exactly as practical for a grappler as Mary’s bob-cut. Mika’s hair provided two big, blonde handles attached to her head, and that made landing grabs much easier. Look like Mika was left feeling Blue after her dreams were SuNK. Spider: The winner is Blue Mary. Next time on Death Battle! A lone man in white walks through a bamboo forest as his theme song plays in the background. “Gotta get past, back to the past, Samurai—” A record scratches, and the screen cuts to a man in blue with glasses while mellow hip-hop music plays. “Sharp like an edge of a samurai sword, the mental blade cut through flesh and bone—” “WA-CHACK!” The man white reappears, and the screen splits to show both men as the music cuts back and forth between songs. “Gotta get back, back to the past—” “Though my mind’s at peace, the world’s out of order--” “Jack, Jack. Jack, Jack, Jack…” Category:InkSpider Category:'Fighting Game' themed Death Battles Category:Street Fighter vs King of Fighter's themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016 Category:Death Battles in Need of a Title Card